


Wanna get out of here?

by Boysrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cheerleaders, Drug Use, F/F, Highschool AU, Lesbians, Smut, Top Adore, cis girl au, hs juniors, tkb adore and bianca are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysrus/pseuds/Boysrus
Summary: Prompt story! She doesn’t know how it happened, but Courtney Act is pouring her heart out to Adore Delano after her date to prom got angry at her.
Relationships: Courtney Act/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Wanna get out of here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from someone who commented but it wouldnt let me go to their page so i hope youre reading this and i hope its all you dreamed of and more <3

Courtney looked beautiful. She was dressed in a short, glittering pink dress. Made up like a model with blonde curls cascading over her tanned shoulders. Adore couldnt tear her eyes away. She knew she had no chance with Courtney, but hey, a girl could dream. She only showed up to prom for Bianca and Trinity. But Bianca was out for a smoke, and Trinity was talking to some boys. Naturally, Adore sat alone checking out girls who were out of her league. Party.

Thats when things took an odd turn. She could see Courtney with her date, fuck he was TALL. And it looked like she was brushing him off. He was all over her and she looked done with it. Uncomfortable. Adore couldnt hear what they were saying, obviously, they were all the way across the fucking gym. But it looked heated, they were in each others faces. And then he hit her, a slap across the face. Adore jumped to her feet, feeling anger burn her chest like a wildfire. She didnt know what she thought she was going to do. Fight him? He was like 6'4. But all she knew was that nobody gets to hit women. 

She went stomping across the gym in her platform boots to where Courtney stood, now alone, her date had abandoned her. As Adore got closer, she saw the hand shaped red mark on Courtneys beautiful face, and her silent tears.

"Hey are you okay man? Ill stab a bitch, i saw that motherfucker hit you. Just tell me where he went," Adore was riled, grasping Courtneys shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Adore! Hi, no really, its fine. Theres no need to stab a bitch," Courtney sniffed and wiped her face with dainty hands, smudging her flawless makeup.

"Hey, i know we arent close or anything, but this situation sucks. Wanna get out of here?" Adore proposed, she didnt even consider rejection or embarrassment. She just wanted to get that beautiful girl out of that shitty position. 

"Honestly? Hell yes, get me out of here," Adore was surprised at the positive answer, and she nearly melted when Courtney smiled, flashing white teeth. Her smile reached the corners of her eyes. Ugh, could a girl be more perfect? Adore lead the way to the exit, hand in hand with Courtney. Yes, she was holding hands with Courtney act, she wasnt gonna make a big deal of it even though her stomach was filled with butterflies.

They got to her matte black charger and got in. She loved her car, it was the envy of any guy who saw it, and some girls too. She loved to rub in in Sharons face every time she got the opportunity. They were some of the only lesbians in school who were out and they enjoyed indulging in the stereotypical love of cars. 

She started driving, stealing glances at Courtney in the rear view mirror. She was stunning. Even with makeup streaking her rosy cheeks she was perfect. Adore still hadnt fully grasped that she had the head fucking cheerleader in her car. Easily the most beautiful girl in the damn school "Are you okay, did he hurt you bad? I hope you dont put up with that often" She was worried, and Courtney seemed to appreciate the concern. Thank god. "No, that was the first time.. the ONLY time," 

Adore drove well above the speed limit, keeping the radio low enough to be able to hear Courtneys delicate voice. Once they were comfortably in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. Adore parked in the parking lot of an abandoned burger king. The street was quiet. She put the car in park and turned to Courtney. "So.. You smoke?"

Courtney giggled, and damn it was cute. She sounded like a ditzy schoolgirl. "Tonight i do," Courtney watched as Adore pulled out her bag and rolled a joint on the dashboard. It wasnt perfect, but she had experience. It wasnt like Courtney would tease her for her rolling skills. She lit it with lighter, in had the sign for Libra on it. After a deep inhale and exhale into Courtneys face. She apologized and passed the joint to the other girl.

Courtney coughed heavily when she took her hits and Adore couldnt hold back her laughter. The weed was going straight to her head, and everything was funny. 

As they finished the joint, and reality became more and more hazy, they got to know eachother. Did you know Courtney was on Australian Idol? Adore found that both impressive and sexy. A real singer. Of course Adore sang and played guitar, but she never got any attention for it. Courtney vowed to sing with her sometime.

Adore found herself playing with the tulle on Courtneys pink dress. It was rough on her tingling fingers and she was zoned out on her beautiful lips. They were so pink and perfect, and as she talked, they moved expressively. It was hypnotic. And Adore could feel her head spinning as she struggled to look away.

"Hey can i kiss you?" She cut Courtney off mid story. Yknow, that should have been hella embarrassing but Adore didnt even notice. She was high and flying. She hadnt a care in the world aside from Courtneys lips.

Courtney looked taken aback, but not disgusted so that was a good sign, maybe Courtney liked her. Or maybe she would be a good distraction frok that boy.

And then Courtney was kissing her. Cupping her face gently in her small hands, opening her mouth so Adore could slip her tongue between her lips. It was hot, so hot in the car, the windows fogged as Adore felt Courtney up, palming her perky breasts through her dress. She pulled back for a moment, barely able to form a clear and coherent thought. "Fuck, are you sure?" 

Courtney responded by grabbing the front of Adores black minidress, pulling her in again and kissing her hard. "Mm yes," she mumbled into Adores lips. 

She didnt know how they managed it, but they moved their heated kissing to the back seat through awkward climbing and fighting to keep their bodies connected. Courtney was on Adores lap, their dresses hiked up haphazardly as a result of the awkward climbing. Adore could feel Courtneys wetness on her thighs as the blonde pressed her hips down, grinding on Adore. Moaning desperately. Fuck Courtney was moaning like a pornstar and she was the cause. Adore was proud.

She didnt want to wait, she moved Courtneys lacy white panties to the side and ran a finger across her folds. She was soaking, practically dripping onto Adores dress. She wanted her fingers inside Courtney, she wanted to make this beautiful girl cum on her hand, she wanted to feel her soft skin. Every inch. She wasted no time sliding two fingers into Courtneys entrance. 

She was so tight, Adore could barely get two fingers inside the girl at first. She kept tightening around them and whimpering into Adores neck. She was panting and god she was fucking cute. She felt so warm and soft around Adores fingers. They fit perfectly, and Courtney was already bouncing, fucking herself. 

Adore pumped her fingers into Courtney and the vulgar sounds of wet penetration and Nirvana filled her ears. It was all drowned out by Courtneys whimpers though. She sounded so desperate. So overwhelmed. Adore couldnt help but moan quietly, she could get off on Courtneys moans alone. 

She brushed her thumb across Courtneys swollen clit as she fucked her. Adding a third finger to drive the girl wild, Courtneys head was thrown back and she was whining loudly, still clinging to Adores dress.

"Adore- please im gonna-," Courtney choked out between breathy moans. Adore could feel the girl tighten around her fingers as she came, riding it out with pretty whimpers. When she was finished, she collapsed against Adores chest, peppering her collar bone with soft kisses. 

Adore was painfully aroused, she needed something. "Wanna return the favor?" She asked, Courtney blushed. "Ive never, uh, i wouldnt know- i have no clue how to-"

Adore cut her off "ill guide you dont worry," she was stripping her plain black panties and lacing her fingers into Courtneys soft blonde locks. Her hair felt like strands of pure gold. 

She guided the girls face down between her thighs and was surprised when she stuck her tongue out and licked Adores pussy lightly. Adore tilted her head back, god she was desperate. She tightened her grip in Courtneys hair and started to ride the girls pretty face. She moaned quietly, trying to bite her lips to hold back all her sounds. She was red in the face and Courtney looked so hot between her open thighs with her tongue out like that. Fuck.

She rolled her hips faster, grinding her clit on Courtneys velvet tongue. She could feel the tension in her abdomen growing and twisting. She was gonna cum all over Courtneys plush lips. Oh fuck, she was spiraling, the weed clouded her mind and her senses were heightened. She could feel every movement like electricity. And then she was cumming, embarrassed as her wetness covered Courtneys perfect lips. 

"Fuck!," she pulled Courtney up and kissed her, tasting herself on the girls lips. They laid there panting for a good five minutes, Adore was already mouthing the lyrics to Heart Shaped Box without thinking. She was beaming.

"How was it?" She asked Courtney who was resting against her chest. Her breathing was steady and soothingly calm. Her hooded eyes half closed. A small smile danced across her candy lips "Really nice, yknow, i dont think im straight,"

Adore laughed loudly and stroked Courtneys hair softly "Fuckin party,"  
She grabbed her water bottle and took a long swig, before holding it to Courtneys lips. Letting her drink deeply. And as they sat, discussing music and Adores taste in clothing, they were happy.

Adore didnt know if they would be talking, or fucking next week. But she knew for damn sure that they would be talking all night.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I KNOW its kinda short.  
> Please give me suggestions and prompts i love them. Especially when im hitting a wall with what kind of updates to make on my stories.  
> Also im an attention whore and im considering dropping my drag instagram but idk if i should lmao.


End file.
